Blood of the Children
by fearlessgoddess2
Summary: Crossover between Supernatural and Bones. What happens when Bones and Seeley come upon some vampires?
1. Chapter 1

Blood of the Children

_Youth is a wonderful thing. What a crime to waste it on children. _

_- George Bernard Shaw_

**This is a crossover between Bones and Supernatural. I wanted to do a crossover, and wanted it to be something that I was familiar with that would go with Supernatural, so I picked Bones. I always thought it would be interesting to see how Booth and Brennan would react to something supernatural.**

Chapter 1:

"Mills Road."

Agent Seeley Booth looked at the sign as they passed it. "Good. We're on the right road."

"I told you we were on the right road. You were the one who said we had missed it."

"No, Bones, I told you—never mind."

"What does this case involve anyway? You were very vague on the phone."

"Because I know barely anything about it. All I know is that there was a homicide and it involved a minor. I know there's a need for me and there's a need for you. And when we get to Shenandoah National Park, we will be told why."

Dr. Temperance Brennan sighed. "Fine."

The two sat in silence for the next few miles until something interrupted them with a loud _bang_.

"What was that?" Brennan asked, eyes wide, looking around.

"Just a flat," Booth said with a sigh, pulling over. "A pain in the ass, but they do happen. Nothing to get jumpy over. See, this never would have happened in my car. This is why I don't like renting cars."

"Booth, it's dark out."

"Thanks, Bones, I didn't see that."

"Just…be careful. Bears are native to this area."

"Uh huh." Booth put the car into park and turned it off. "Good thing guns fire from distances."

Booth took a flashlight from under the seat before he got out of the car, slamming the door shut, and walked around the car, inspecting the tire. He let out a sigh of discontent before going to the trunk of the car.

And froze as he heard a twig snap.

Booth stopped what he was doing and stood up, moving the flashlight around, checking out the surrounding forest. Once he was satisfied there was nothing in the area, he turned back to the trunk.

"Booth! Look out!"

Booth whirled around to face his attacker, who backed off as he drew his weapon.

"Freeze, FBI!" he yelled. The man smirked at him and lunged forward. Booth fired three times into the man's chest and backed up into the car. His attacker seemed to ignore the bullets, cuffing him hard on the side of the head. Booth collapsed to the ground and tried to gather himself, but he received a harsh kick to the back of his head, and fell back down to the street, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Brennan was instantly out of the car as soon as Booth fired, and quickly saw that the bullets had no effect on his assailant. Then, she was grabbed from behind by two people she'd barely seen approach.

"No!" she screamed, struggling. As she turned and her eyes locked on them, though, they widened at what she saw. Teeth, extra teeth, sharp and like no human's she'd ever seen.

It was difficult to defend herself against two assailants, but she did get in a few strikes before she received a blow to the head that rendered her dizzy and they pinned her to the ground. Her hands were restrained with rope, but she continued to struggle, her face pushed into the rough asphalt. "Booth!" she yelled.

Suddenly, her eyes darted slightly to her right as she saw another car coming down the highway. There were shots from Booth's weapon, though it wasn't Booth who was shooting, and the car skidded to a stop, steam emerging from under the hood, as the headlights lit on them. She saw two figures come out of the car and shots rang out, dropping her attackers as well as Booth's.

Brennan maneuvered herself into a sitting position and then got to her feet, but the world spun around her and she collapsed back to the ground. Forcing herself to stay conscious, blinking a few times, she heard footsteps running toward her. She squinted up at the young man running over to her and saw that the other young man was making his way over to Booth.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so…" she murmured. "My…my hands…."

Brennan felt gentle hands help her into a sitting position and heard the click of a switchblade. The bindings were carefully cut and she brought her hands around to massage her wrists. "Booth," she said suddenly, putting out a hand to the car to help herself.

"Hey, slow down there. Looks like you got a blow to the head," the young man said, steadying her.

"My partner, I think he's injured," Brennan said, continuing to walk forward and around the car, ignoring the assistance. She walked over to Booth, who was unconscious on the ground. "Booth!" she exclaimed, falling to his side.

"He'll be fine, he just got knocked out," the second young man said, taking Booth's pulse. "You okay?"

"I would be better if I knew what was going on," she told him, her heart still racing. "Those people…their teeth…."

"What's your name?" the first young man asked, kneeling down to her side and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. We were on our way—."

"Whoa, FBI?" the second young man asked, his eyes widening. His gaze darted to the first young man. The two boys seemed to have a conversation without speaking, and she narrowed her eyes, annoyed.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but who exactly are you?" Brennan asked.

"My name's Sam. This is Dean," the first young man said. "We were just driving down the road and saw the car pulled over. Then someone shot at us. So we shot back."

"Would you care to explain to me how that was effective?" she asked, glancing over to the body to their left, which was apparently dead.

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked, confused.

"Booth shot at him and nothing happened. Barely a twitch. I assumed he was wearing Kevlar of some sort. Your shot was the one that killed him." Another shared glance between the boys. "But you shot him in the chest as well. I doubt you have Teflon-coated bullets to penetrate Kevlar. So what happened? And why did those two look like they had…I don't know…_fangs_?"

Sam sighed and hesitated. "Because they did."

Brennan blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"They're vampires. And by the way, they aren't dead. Only incapacitated. The only way to kill a vampire is to decapitate it."

Brennan stared at him and the look in her eyes shifted. "Okay. I appreciate your assistance defending me against my assailants, but I need to get Booth to a hospital, so—."

"Believe us, don't believe us. But you're right, we need to get out of here," Dean replied, standing up. "After we kill these vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What?" Brennan exclaimed. It was one thing if these two had delusions; it was another if they were going to murder people because of them. Just because these people had some plastic fangs, it didn't mean they were vampires. Brennan stood as well, pushing away the dizziness. "You are not going to kill these people!"

"Vampires, lady," Dean told her. "They're not people, they're vampires. You saw the teeth yourself, I heard you. You know I'm telling the truth. And if your FBI buddy here takes them into custody, you'll have a massacre on your hands."

Brennan's heart started to beat faster again. She desperately wished Booth would wake up. She wasn't sure what she could do if these two young men ganged up against her if she refused to believe their delusion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Booth's weapon on the ground.

"I am a scientist," she told him firmly. "I see things, and _then_ I believe them. If you allow me to examine his teeth, _maybe _I will believe you."

"Fair enough," Dean replied with a shrug.

Brennan pushed past him and walked to the man who was lying on the ground, shot…and kept walking, until she swiped up the gun from the ground, aiming at Sam.

"Whoa, okay!" Dean exclaimed, holding up his hands as a sign to calm down.

"Dr. Brennan—."

"Don't," she interrupted Sam. "Hands on your head, up against the car."

"My brother and I just saved your life, this is how you're repaying us?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

Brennan faltered at that one, but motioned to the car. "Hands on your head, up against the car," she repeated.

"First you check on Dracula over there," Dean told her.

Brennan stared at him. "I'll do that once you do what I asked."

Dean and Sam both sighed, but did as they were told. Brennan kept the gun trained on them as she walked back over to the unconscious man on the ground, keeping an eye on Booth out of the corner of her eye. She kneeled down and opened the man's mouth, pulling back his top lip. And was shocked at what she saw.

"What in the world…?" she whispered. Another set of teeth. They emerged from the gums _on top of _two normal rows of teeth. Pulling the lip farther up, she saw that they weren't just plastic. They weren't just put onto the mouth. They came out of the gums. They looked natural. They looked like….

"No…" she murmured, standing up quickly and wiping her hand on her pants, backing up. "No there has to be a…a reasonable explanation for this…a cellular mutation or—."

"You wanted to know how my bullets hurt him when your partner's didn't," Sam said. Brennan looked up to him and realized he and his brother were facing her again, hands down at their sides. "My bullets had been soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to vampires."

Brennan stared at him for a few seconds, then swallowed.

"You want to maybe put the gun down?" Dean asked, motioning to the gun in her hands. "Kinda kills the mood."

"I…" Brennan started, looking back to the man on the ground. "No…no this isn't _rational_. Vampires do not exist," she told him in a firm, yet shaky voice. She fought back the terrified tears that had started to come to her eyes. "They-They're legends created in the Balkans and Eastern Europe when things like bloating and blood leaking from the mouth after someone had died were mistaken as signs of vampirism," she said, her voice speeding up. "They-They thought hair and nails continued to grow after death when one was a vampire but it was just skin receding giving the illusion of—."

"Dr. Brennan," Sam said.

"—vampirism. Some thought that-that vampires were witches who—."

"Dr. Brennan," Sam said softly. "You're becoming hysterical." Brennan blinked, sending tears sliding down her cheeks. She swallowed again, looking from Sam to Dean. "You strike me as a very logical person, Dr. Brennan."

"I am," she said with a sniffle. "I am logical. I'm very…."

"When you take into account the evidence presented to you, and evaluate it, what do you conclude is a possibility?"

Brennan shifted her gaze to the man on the ground, and then back to Sam. "It…you don't understand. It goes against everything I believe in," she whispered. "Everything I base science on."

"It doesn't have to," Sam told her. "Dean and I don't know where vampirism originated. It could be a mutation spread as a virus through blood to blood contact. All we know is that this nest of vampires was killing people and the American justice system was not prepared to deal 

with them. Look, we call ourselves hunters. We hunt things we consider supernatural. But as a scientist, you don't have to think of it as supernatural. Some cultures thought that they had to make sacrifices to Gods to keep the sun rising every morning after it set every night. We know now, because of science, that the sun rises and sets because the Earth revolves around it."

Brennan blinked at him.

"Your world doesn't have to fall apart because of this. You just have to accept the possibility that there are things out there you don't know about because humanity just isn't ready to know about them yet. You said you couldn't let us kill these people. But they aren't people anymore. They crossed that line a long time ago."

Brennan stared at him for a few more seconds before slowly lowering the gun to her side. "Logically—." Brennan's voice cracked, so she cleared her throat. "Logically, that is understandable. For humans who develop fangs to feed on other humans to survive, the American justice system cannot bring them to justice." She looked down to the man. "I know this man hurt Booth. I know those men hurt me. And from the evidence I was given, I know they planned on killing us." Her shoulders seemed to slump a little. "So…it is necessary for you to kill them."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Brennan walked over to Booth slowly, kneeling down at his side, and put his weapon back in his holster. She ignored the two boys as they walked back over to their car, keeping her eyes on Booth. Ignored the vicious slicing sounds as the vampires were decapitated. Held Booth's hand for a few minutes, checking his pulse once or twice, waiting until footsteps came over to her and a hand was on her shoulder.

"We should go."

Brennan looked up to him before glancing to the Impala. "It appears your car is a bit…disabled."

Dean looked over to the car with a painful grimace. "Yea. We'll have a tow truck come pick it up later I guess." He looked back to her. "Think we could catch a ride?"

Brennan nodded slowly. "If you can fix a tire."

"No problem," Dean replied, going over to the driver's seat and pressing the button to pop the trunk. He went over and opened it. "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Sam asked.

"There's no spare."

"What? So…we're stranded here?" Brennan asked, eyes wide.

"Well, I just tried, and cell reception is crap. Your friend's FBI. You guys have a scanner in your car?" Dean asked.

"This isn't Booth's car. It's a rental."

"Perfect," Dean sighed. "Can nothing go our way tonight?"

"Are there more…more of the…" Brennan motioned to the blood to her left where the vampire had been before the boys had dumped the bodies in the forest.

"Yea, there probably are," Sam murmured. "Dean and I were following directions given to us by another hunter. We were going to find a motel to crash in for the night, then get to the nest tomorrow. It's nearby."

"Agh…son of a bitch…"

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, turning her full attention back to him.

"What happened?" he asked, struggling to sit up.

"You were rendered unconscious when we were attacked. These two boys, Sam and Dean, they…saved our lives," she said, glancing over to them.

"Nice to meet you," Booth muttered, testing the back of his head, his hand coming away with blood. He sighed, leaning forward on his knees, looking up at them. "Someone want to tell me why the hell the guy that attacked me looked like a piranha?"

Sam, Dean, and Brennan all looked to each other, then back to Booth. "Booth…this is going to be difficult to accept," Brennan said softly. "I had…a bit of a struggle with it myself."

Brennan paused and Booth looked up to the boys as he slowly rose to his feet. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Booth, they were vampires," Brennan said, standing as well.

Booth blinked. "You…they were…. What?"

"Vampires, Booth," Brennan said, staring at him. "I saw the teeth myself. They were not plastic or dental implants or caps. They were…real teeth. Fangs. The reason your bullets had no effect on them and Sam and Dean's did was because they coat theirs in dead man's blood. Apparently…it's like poison to vampires."

Booth stared for a few more seconds before he broke out into a grin. "Okay, Bones, ha ha, very funny, joke's on Booth. What's really going on?"

Brennan stared at him solemnly, for a few seconds. "Booth…I would really appreciate it if you would understand that, as a scientist, I'm not handling this fact very well either."

Booth narrowed his eyes, looking between Brennan and the boys. "I've got a couple thousand questions I'd like to ask, but let's start with this one. If those were really vampires, how the hell did you guys know what poisons them?"

"They call themselves hunters," Brennan told him. "They kill things like vampires."

"Things like vampires? Like what else do they kill?" Booth asked.

"I decided I did not want to ask that question," Brennan whispered. "Since I started to become hysterical when they told me about the vampires, I really did not want to be informed of anything else."

"Think of us as Mulder and Scully," Dean said simply.

"I don't…know what that means," Bones said, looking to Booth. She paused as Booth stared at the ground. "How does your head feel?"

"Ah…" Booth lightly touched the back of his head again, wincing. "It stings, but I'll live."

"We should take a look at it," Dean told him. "Come on, I got a first aid kit back in my car. After that, we have to get moving. We're sitting ducks here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"You do this a lot?" Booth asked as Dean finished bandaging his wound.

Dean sighed, hesitated. "We've got some experience with injuries, yea."

"So. Hunters."

"Ya."

"I trust Bones with my life, so if she believes you, I believe you."

"Why do you call her Bones?" Dean asked.

Booth smiled. "Forensic anthropologist." Dean stared at him blankly. "She identifies skeletal remains, helps me with cases, stuff like that."

"She's smart," Dean stated. "I could tell that right off the bat."

"Yea. I need subtitles when I walk in her lab," Booth muttered.

"All done," Dean said, taking a plastic bag and putting the bloodied towels and gauze into it, putting away the first aid kit.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Booth stood up, folding his arms as he stared at Dean. "So. It looks like Bones isn't really interested in learning about this stuff, but…."

Dean looked up to him, shutting the back passenger door, and leaned back against the car. "You sure?" he asked, looking him over.

Booth hesitated, then nodded. "Yea."

"How about this? How about we load up what we need and start off. Then you can ask all the questions you want."

"Sounds good," Booth replied. "What exactly are we loading up on?"

"What kind of piece are you carrying?" Dean asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan and Sam sat, on the side of the road, silent for a few minutes before Brennan spoke up. "What exactly is it that you and your brother do?"

Sam glanced over to her. "You sure you want to know? I mean before you said—."

"I know what I said before." She paused. "Booth is a Catholic. He…believes in God. He believes in miracles. We've had more than one debate about the subject. But I…I was raised to believe in science. In what I can see."

"Actually, that's Dean's attitude as well."

Brennan glanced over to him. "How is that possible?"

"We had a job last year in, ah…Rhode Island. There was a woman who said she killed a man because she was told to by God. We caught wind of it and it turned out this was the second murder that happened in the area where the person said they were on a mission from God. We found out that one of the victims had murdered someone and buried them in their basement and the other was planning on meeting a thirteen year old girl that he'd been chatting with on the internet. So they were both…bad guys. Dean and I butted heads a bit because…I thought there was a possibility it could be an avenging angel. Dean said…he said there is no higher power. There is no God. There's just chaos and violence and…random unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere…and rips you to shreds."

"Our mother was killed on my six month birthday by a demon." He glanced to her. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"No…keep going," she murmured.

"Dean was four…when it happened. He told me that when she tucked him in every night, she used to say…angels are watching over us. That they're…protecting us. That was actually the last thing she ever said to him. But Dean's attitude was that she was wrong. That there was…nothing protecting her from that demon. He refused to believe in angels because he'd never seen one. I guess with all that we see, all the evil out there, I desperately wanted to believe that there was some greater good too."

"That is understandable," Brennan replied quietly. "The human psyche can only handle so much evil. For you to be exposed to what you're exposed to, to want to believe in a God or angels is understandable." She hesitated. "What ended up being the cause of the murders?"

"It was just a spirit," Sam sighed. "Just the spirit of a pastor who'd been killed, thinking that by influencing people, by making good people kill bad people, he was ridding the world of evil."

"Spirit," Brennan echoed.

"Yea," Sam murmured. "Look…when I have to explain what my brother and I do to someone…to anyone, whether it's a victim of something supernatural or…whoever…it's never easy. For more than one reason. People lock out the possibility of there being something they 

can't explain out there because it scares them. It scares them to think that there's evil that we can't put behind bars, that we can't arrest, that we can't enforce our laws with. That we can't…protect ourselves from."

Brennan nodded. "With what I'm exposed to on my job, I suppose I'm just grateful that I am able to bring murderers to justice and use my knowledge to catch those who hurt others."

"Dr. Brennan, you and I are in different worlds," Sam told her. "But we do the same thing. We help people who can't help themselves. We speak for the victims. We stop evil from continuing on a rampaging path through humanity. And if once you get back to Washington D.C. you need to pretend this never happened, I'd understand that. Fully and completely."

"No," she said. "It would be irrational for me to feign innocence when in reality I am aware of what is out there."

"It wouldn't be irrational though," Sam said. "It would be completely rational. It just might not be the thing you want to do."

Brennan looked over to him. "Thank you."

Sam blinked. "For what?"

"For…understanding my perspective on the supernatural and not mocking me for it or forcing me to face reality."

Sam smiled. "No problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hey Bones! You gotta check this out!"

Brennan glanced over to where Booth was standing and got up, Sam along with her. They walked over to the trunk of the Impala and Brennan's eyes widened.

"That is…an extensive collection of weaponry," she stated, her eyes scanning over everything.

"Man, what _don't_ you have in here?" Booth asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Different evil requires different weapons," Dean replied with a shrug, taking out a box of blood-soaked bullets.

"Whoa, is this a Marine Corp. Ka-bar knife?" Booth asked.

"Yea," Dean murmured vaguely.

"May I?" Brennan asked, motioning to the trunk.

"Don't hurt yourself," Dean told her, reloading his gun.

"She's better with a gun than you'd think," Booth said. "Geez, a Heckler & Koch G3A3ZF sniper rifle?" he exclaimed.

"For the big parties," Dean replied.

Brennan picked up a bag of salt and looked inside before glancing to Sam. "Salt?" she asked.

"Can be used to repel spirits and demons," he replied. "We pack rock salt into our shotguns when we're up against some malevolent spirits."

"Fascinating," she murmured, taking a pinch in her fingers. "I'm aware that salt is considered to be a very auspicious substance in Hindu mythology, and is used in particular religious ceremonies like house-warming and weddings. It's customary for Catholics to use it in holy water rites, the Japanese use it for purification. Spilling salt is considered bad luck and it is customary to throw some over your shoulder after doing so. But salt as an actual weapon, to be used as ammunition in a shotgun…."

Sam and Dean stared at her as Booth continued to rifle through the trunk like a kid in a candy shop. "Did you and Sam just…switch bodies or something?" Dean asked, blinking at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You sound like Sam with all that mythology stuff," Dean told her. "He's my handy encyclopedia of weirdness."

"Yea, she's always spouting stuff like that," Booth said. "I don't know where she gets it."

"You have quite a collection of herbs as well," Brennan said, examining the plastic bags. "Angelica root…basil…sage…ginseng…."

"She'd make quite the hunter," Dean said with a grin.

"Yea, no kidding," Sam said with a laugh of disbelief.

"Okay, we're locked and loaded," Dean said. "Booth." He handed him the gun. "This'll take down vampires now."

Booth took it, narrowing his eyes, and examined it. "What'd you do it?"

"To the gun? Nothing. I loaded it with bullets coated with dead man's blood."

Booth nodded slowly, putting the gun in his holster. "Alright. Bones, you got a weapon?"

"I got one for her," Dean said, handing her a gun.

"Thank you," Brennan said, putting the gun in the folds of her jacket.

"Sam, you set?"

"I'm good."

"Let's motor," Dean said, closing the trunk. "Or rather…start walking."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Werewolves?"

"Yea."

"Um…witches?"

"Yup."

Booth paused. "Tooth fairy."

Dean glanced over to him. "No."

Booth grinned. "I was kidding." He paused. "Sorta."

"You ever come upon something you couldn't explain?" Dean asked as they walked down the road. "I mean aside from tonight."

Booth sighed, thinking. "Well, Bones and I did have this one investigation involving Voodoo, but…nothing really that I couldn't explain. There was this father who'd killed her daughter because he was convinced he could bring her back from the dead…it was a whole mess."

"Yea. I've said it before, I'll say it again," Dean said. "Demons I get. People are crazy."

"I agree with you there. And I've never even met a demon," Booth replied.

"Trust me, you're not missing anything," Dean said.

"So…how do you get into something like this?"

"I guess you could say it runs in the family."

"How many generations? Or do you not know?" Booth asked.

Dean pursed his lips. "Our dad started hunting when I was four. He was the first."

"That must have sucked."

"Nah, it wasn't so bad. It's all I know really. How'd you get into being a feeb?"

"Well my dad was a fighter jet pilot. Served in Vietnam. I was an Army Ranger for a few years, sniper, then decided to join the FBI. I was about 25. Been doing it ever since."

"Nice," Dean replied. "My dad was in the corps. He was a corporal."

"Raised by a Marine," Booth said with a tight smile. "Good times."

"Yea."

"Where he at now?"

Dean paused. "Demon took him out about a year ago. Same demon that took out mom when I was four. Just me and Sammy now."

Booth nodded slowly, keeping pace alongside Dean. He thought for a second. "Bigfoot."

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It might be faster for me to tell you what isn't real rather than what is real," Sam said with a smile.

Brennan grimaced slightly. "Maybe I should remain uninformed on most of hunting. If I ever come upon something supernatural, I can call you."

"That works," Sam replied. "Dean and I have helped out law enforcement a few times. And there are one or two cops out there that have our number or know how to get in touch with us if they need to."

Brennan paused. "Is there a God?" she asked suddenly.

Sam glanced to her out of the corner of his eye. "Ah…not sure on that one. There's a Hell. And we're pretty sure there's a heaven. But something omnipotent enough to put a label on him as God…that's something else entirely."

"Okay," she murmured. Brennan kept quiet for another minute or so before she spoke up. "What challenges do you find yourself facing as a hunter?"

"Challenges?"

"Obstacles. Morally and ethically speaking. I'm…unfamiliar with this culture. I'm an anthropologist. It's fascinating to me."

"Fair enough. Well. There was this one time Dean and I came upon this nest of vampires. We'd actually put the area on the map as possible demonic omens. Cattle mutilations. But it turned out that the vampires were feeding off of cattle blood instead of attacking humans. They abducted me from my motel room and then let me go, just to prove a point."

"To prove that they meant you no harm?" Brennan asked.

"Yea. Dean's attitude was that they were vampires, period. That being a vampire in itself made them evil. But my attitude was that since they weren't hurting people, they weren't evil. That they deserved the chance to live if they weren't hurting anyone."

"I believe that's true," Brennan replied. "To hunt vampires based solely on the fact that they're vampires is no better than if Caucasian humans were to hunt Negroid humans based solely on the fact that they had dark skin."

"Yea. So that's one of the obstacles we'll come upon as hunters."

"How many hunters are there?"

"Worldwide? No idea. There is sort of a vague community. A grapevine, so to speak. If you need advice on a hunt or some sort of supernatural artifact, you can ask another hunter. Chances are, if you found something that needs hunting, another hunter could have found out too. So we'll run into each other on a job now and then."

"I noticed you call it that. A job. Do you consider this your job?"

"Not in the normal sense of the word. Your job is a forensic anthropologist. Booth is an FBI agent. But normally a job comes with pay. We don't get paid for this."

"How can you survive if this is your job and you don't get paid for it?" Brennan asked. "How do you earn money? I mean it's obvious that you have expenses. Ammunition, weapons, Dean's car must require a lot of gas…."

"Mostly hustling pool and poker. Credit card scams occasionally."

"Credit card scams?"

Sam smiled. "Yea. We'll put fake names on the applications and stuff." He glanced to her. "I usually don't talk about this stuff, much less with a law enforcement official."

"I don't plan on reporting any of this to Booth or his superiors," Brennan said softly. "You save lives. But you have to be able to have the tools necessary to do so. Ergo, unconventional methods of acquiring funds."

"Unconventional methods of acquiring funds," Sam repeated. "I think that's the nicest description I've ever heard of what we do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"So what exactly is it that brought you and Sam down here?" Booth asked. "I mean the details of this nest."

"The nest is turning kids," Dean said quietly. "They figure there are multiple advantages to this. First off, hunters will hesitate before killing them. Second, people will be less suspicious of them, and survival rate will go up."

"Jesus," Booth murmured.

"Ya. What are you guys out here for?"

"There were some remains found in the forest by some hikers. Basically just bones, so they called us in."

Dean glanced at his cell phone, which still had no reception, and sighed. "Still nothing."

Booth gave a grunt of confirmation as he checked his cell. "Same." He hesitated. "Dean?"

"Ya?"

"I got a question for you."

"Is this another Bigfoot question or—?"

"Nah, nah, it's…ah…. When did you first learn about this stuff?"

Dean looked over to him. "Pretty much as soon as my dad did, which was a couple of months after my mom was killed."

"And Sam?"

"Sammy? Ah, I managed to keep him out of it til he was nine."

Booth nodded. "Alright. Let me ask you this. How am I supposed to look my son in the eye and tell him that there's nothing in his closet…when I can't know for sure anymore?"

Dean licked his lips and swallowed, thinking. "How old?"

"Six."

Dean paused for another second. "You lie."

Booth nodded. "Uh huh. Yea. That's…that's was the problem I was facing. That's why I asked you the question."

"So that didn't really help."

"No."

Dean sighed. "Look, man, kids have their innocence. That's what makes them kids. When you take away that innocence, you take away something that you can never give back. I mean look at Bones, she freaked out when she found out vampires exist and she's a full grown adult. How can you expect a kid to handle it?"

"You can't."

"No, you can't, so you don't put it on them. To put this on a kid is to take away any possibility of a normal life. So you lie to him. You don't tell him about monsters the same way you don't tell him about rape and murder and kidnapping. The same way you don't tell him about the people you took out overseas with that sniper rifle."

Booth closed his eyes for a second and swallowed, reopening them. "Yea. Yea I guess I get that." He sighed. "Answer me this one. If these vampires are turning kids…there's no cure for vampirism is there?"

Dean shook his head grimly. "No."

"So either we kill them…."

"Or they kill us. With their strength, we wouldn't stand a chance. A kid ripping open your neck is just as effective as an adult ripping open your neck."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, but I have been getting some messages asking if I planned on updating, so I kicked my muse in the butt and told her to get working on the next few chapters so I could finish it up, so I've got another one! Don't worry, it won't be another six months until I update again! :)**

Chapter 9:

"Hey," Dean grunted, looking at his cell phone. "I have two bars." He turned around. "Sam! I got reception! I'm gonna call Bobby!"

"Alright. Tell him to be on the lookout for any vampires and be careful," Sam called back.

"Sure thing," Dean replied. He dialed Bobby's number and waited as the phone rang. "Bobby."

"_Dean, where are you?_" Bobby asked. "_Tried to call you. Couldn't get through._"

"Got a little sidetracked. I'll explain when you get here. Impala's out of commission. We've been walking. I finally got reception. We're on Mills Road. We got attacked. Vampires. So keep your eyes peeled."

"_Alright. I'm on my way._"

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean hung up the phone, sticking it back in his pocket. "Okay. He's on his way." Dean looked to Booth. "We'll drop you off at a gas station or something."

"Thanks," Booth replied. "You guys will be alright? Don't need backup or something?"

"Bobby's our backup," Dean told him. "We're fine. Thanks." He paused. "Here, give me your cell, I'll put in my number."

"Okay. Same for you," Booth replied. The two exchanged cell numbers and kept walking. "These, ah…these kids," he said quietly, "if there are any that haven't been…."

"We'll bring them to the cops," Dean finished for him.

"How many do you think there'll be?"

"Well the nest is estimated at eight," Dean told him, "but we're not sure how many they've turned or how many they have locked up. They usually have a, ah…food supply on hand too."

"Food supply," Booth echoed tightly.

"It's how they look at us," he replied.

Booth pursed his lips. "Is it hard?" he asked quietly.

"What? Killing something that looks like a kid?" Dean muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yea."

"I'd compare it to a cop working homicide," he explained. "You've gotta push it aside, make sure you can get the job done, but it affects you. If does. If it didn't, that's when you've gotta start worrying."

"That makes sense," Booth sighed. "So that's why you don't want the extra backup?"

Dean glanced over to him. "We don't _need _the extra backup," he told him.

"If there's anything I've learned in the military and FBI, it's that you can always use spare men," Booth shot back.

Dean worked his jaw. "In that case, yea, that's why I don't want you and Brennan with us. Cause when it comes down to it, if we do get kids who've been turned and already drank human blood, we don't need the extra pressure of two cops that are gonna freeze or at least hesitate before they shoot the vampire that's hiding behind the face of a kid."

"Already drank human blood?" Booth asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You mean if they were turned—."

"We've know of a nest that doesn't feed on people," Dean replied. "Animals instead. The ones in charge, Lenore and Eli, we stay in touch with. If, ah…if we ever found ourselves with a vampire that hasn't fed on a human yet, they gave us the okay to put in a call to them and they can maybe take them into their nest. Sure as Hell beats killing something that hasn't done anything wrong yet."

"So there's a line?" Booth asked. "If they've drank human blood?"

"There's nothing solid," Dean told him. "It isn't black and white, having drank human blood or having not, but from the horse's mouth it's friggin' hard to go from human to animal blood. For one thing, the body doesn't want it. Plus it just doesn't seem worth it. Only two of Lenore's nest were brought back from the dark side, and it was tough."

"So you, Sam, and this guy Bobby are gonna go in, take down eight vampires, rescue the food supply they've got on hand, and make sure any kids that have been turned but haven't fed yet are restrained…or, what, die trying?"

Dean smirked, staring straight ahead. "That's the plan. We've got the experience to pull it off though."

"So you think me and Bones would be extra baggage."

"Yatzee."

"And what happens if you're wrong?" Booth asked. "If someone screws up or the plan goes south, someone gets killed, and you could have prevented it by having two more bodies available for the ambush?" Dean remained silent, just continuing to walk. "Bones goes with logic. If her life is in danger, she will protect it, even if the attacker is a child, as long as you tell her what we're going up against. If she knows the kids could be killers, she knows it, period. As for me, I'll do the job cause lives depend on it, human and non."

Dean let out a long breath of frustration. "Plus you figure if someone dies and they didn't have to, it's on you cause you could have helped."

Booth paused. "Yea, I guess."

"Damnit," Dean grumbled. He let out another sigh and slowed to a stop, turning around. "Sam?"

"Yea?" Sam called back, closing the space between them, Brennan by his side.

"I think we should use the backup we've got available for when we rush the nest."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Well how in the Hell was I supposed to know I was pickin' up two extra passengers?" Bobby asked, glaring at Dean through the driver's window of the blue pickup truck. "Even if I did, though, this is the car I got with me."

"Alright, well, Sam and I'll ride in the back," Dean told him. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth. Booth and Brennan will sit up front with you. We'll get the Impala and ride in her while you tow her back to the motel."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean before looking over at the two newcomers. "FBI, huh?" he grumbled, giving Booth a long, even stare.

"Ya," Booth replied. "No worries, Bobby. Sam and Dean saved our lives, so Bones and I are sticking with you to back you up, not to cause trouble."

"My friends call me Bobby," he replied, his voice gruff and even. "You can call me Singer until you reach that status." Bobby shifted his gaze back to Dean. "I was told I'd be let in on the details of what went down when I got here," he told him.

"Let's head back to the Impala, first," Dean said. "If it gets towed and someone gets nosy and opens the trunk, it'll be Hell getting her back."

"Yea, alright," Bobby replied with a sigh. Sam and Dean hoisted themselves up into the back of the truck and Booth and Brennan got in the front. Bobby pulled the car around in a tight U-turn and drove back down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like it," were Bobby's first words once they got back to the motel.

"Bobby, it's a good option, I think," Sam told him, shutting the door once everyone was inside. "We can use the extra manpower. Booth and Brennan are both proficient in firearms and they know what we're going up against."

"Yea, I get that. I still don't like it. Anyone who's not a hunter is a civilian, in my book. They've got no experience with anythin' like this and they've got good odds at gettin' themselves killed. Just wanted to make my opinion known before we go over there," Bobby replied.

"That's a rational position to take, Mr. Singer, and we understand," Brennan said with a nod. "But with Booth and me accompanying you as part of your offensive, if Sam's estimation of the total of vampires in the nest is correct, we're shifting the odds from 3:8 to 5:8. Not to mention the vampires that might be newly turned."

"True, but that ain't gonna help us much if you freeze up and go from ally to victim," Bobby replied.

"And what if you guys get overpowered?" Booth shot back. "You and all the victims they've got restrained there are dead. That helps no one."

"I'm not sayin' I'm gonna take a stand against this, just that neither option is ideal," Bobby said. "But as a hunter, they rarely are. So you've both got weapons loaded with bullets coated in blood. I've got an extra machete for Booth. Did they brief you on what the plan is?"

"Keep out of reach of the sharp, pointy teeth is all we know so far," Booth replied.

"Infection from vampire blood is dangerously easy," Bobby warned him. "Could be as simple as a drop in your eye. Consider it a disease that can spread from blood-to-blood contact. I mean Sam and Dean ran into a vampire who was turning girls by tellin' them he had this new drug they could try out. They took a couple drops and that was it."

"That seems straightforward enough," Brennan said. "It's only ingesting or injecting; it's not transferred through any other bodily fluids?"

"Nope," Dean replied. "Stoker didn't get it right though. Stakes, holy water, none of that works. They're wicked strong, like you saw before, and they've got enhanced sight, hearing, and sense of smell, so we'll approach slow and quiet from downwind. Sunlight gives them a bitch of a sunburn if they're in it for too long, so they do sleep during the day, but if you want to kill it it's decapitation all the way. Dead man's blood is like poison, so it'll disable them long enough for us to take their heads off."

"We aren't going to know for sure which of the kids have already been infected, but it's a fairly straightforward question to ask them, if they drank any blood," Sam told them. "Most likely, they'll only be turning one at a time because a newly turned vampire is difficult to control. It might actually go after one of the nest. If they are turning more than one, they'll be restrained."

"Now I'll say it again," Bobby said in a low voice, looking over Booth and Brennan. "Sam and Dean here have been doin' this their whole lives. Sometimes hunters gotta do bad things for good reasons and this isn't just me worrying about you two chokin' when you need to take one down. We're killin' at least eight vampires tonight and chances are we'll need to kill more, and they're kids. It'll be easier to handle if they got their teeth out and they're leapin' at your throat thinkin' of nothin' but your blood, but otherwise one'a us'll take care of it, alright?"

Booth nodded once, his face solemn. "Alright."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I guess giving my muse a solid kick to the behind works really well! I expect to be finished by tomorrow! Beware of the following gruesome section and hope you like the last few chapters! (Thanks to a certain reader for pointing out my Brennan/Bones mishaps!)**

Chapter 11:

The abandoned barn was isolated, as always, and not a sound was heard echoing from it. The sun was high in the clear sky when three hunters, an FBI agent and a forensic anthropologist approached from the south, guns drawn. Everyone except Dr. Brennan had a machete strapped to their back and military hand signals that were most likely to be used had been shown to her, since everyone else knew them.

Three entered through the barn door, sliding it wide open and quickly entering, as two entered from windows covered by curtains on the left side, perpendicular to them. It was barely a second before each of the vampires was awake, and awake came with pissed. A quick scan of the barn had revealed seven vampires, one couple sleeping together, several sleeping in hammocks, and the rest lay in piles of hay, as well as two young men lying dead on the ground, necks ravaged, their eyes wide and vacant. Bobby immediately pumped two bullets into the head of the vampire closest to him, sending it to the ground. Bullets were fired from the other four guns, and the element of surprise allowed them to tilt the odds in their favor right off the bat.

Sam and Brennan were both tackled to the ground as a vampire leapt at each from above. Sam shifted himself, pinned under it, and threw it off of him, leaving Dean to put two bullets in its skull. Brennan, having lost her gun, struggled under the weight of the vampire, trying to buck it off, and Booth ran at it, slamming into it and propelling it off of her. He pushed himself to his feet and fired twice at its head, rendering the last vampire incapacitated.

"Guys," Sam said, his voice low and serious. Bobby and Dean had already spotted what he was looking at and Brennan and Booth followed his gaze as Dean made for the other side of the barn. A small figure sat, their back against a support beam, a blanket covering them. Dean swallowed, gun at the ready, took a few steps forward and quickly pulled the blanket off. At the sudden onslaught of light from the sun shining in through the open barn door, the young boy jerked awake. His hands were bound behind him, tied to the beam.

As soon as his eyes locked on Dean, he tried to leap forward, eyes wide, his fangs sliding out instantly.

Dean took a reflexive step back, gnashing his teeth together. "Damnit," he growled, his upper lip curling. Not only was there blood staining the lower half of the boy's face, but it drenched his shirt; it was apparent that he had been the one to kill at least one of the dead young men. Dean pushed aside what the young boy would look like without jagged teeth that were better suited for a shark, raised the gun, and pulled the trigger twice.

Everyone in the barn flinched as the bullets hit their mark. The boy's head jerked twice with the impacts and fell forward. The other two hunters closed their eyes briefly, looking away, as Brennan took in a sharp breath and turned and Booth shut his eyes, opening them aimed at his feet. Dean's eyes closed instinctively and he put the gun back in his jacket, swallowing hard. He pulled the machete out of the sheath and gripped it tightly, a constricted feeling closing over his heart, and tried to pretend for just a moment that the young boy was already dead before taking off his head.

Dean made it a full second before he turned and fell to his knees, vomiting.

Sam darted to his side, stopping short of putting a hand on his shoulder. Everyone remained quiet, the silence more deafening than any gunshots as Dean emptied his stomach. Then, a sob sounded from the right, drawing their gazes.

Dr. Brennan and Bobby went quickly over to the horse stall where three kids, two girls and a boy, were huddled in the corner, the door locked. "Sam, lock-pick?" Bobby called over to him. Sam threw the blanket back over the dead young vampire and went over to them, taking his kit out of his pocket, and opened the lock within twenty seconds as Booth started taking the heads off of the rest of the vampires. Bobby took the chain off of the door and opened it, the kids staring up at them, terrified and suspicious.

Brennan, having been nominated as first to approach the kids, walked slowly into the enclosed space, crouching as she went over to them. "Did any of you drink any of the blood?" she asked gently. "We need to know because it will make you sick."

The kids all shook their heads. One swallowed and met her gaze uneasily. "Are they dead?" he whispered.

Brennan nodded. "They've been immobilized and one of the men with us is decapitating them now," she told them quietly.

Bobby's eyebrow quirked slightly and the kids blinked in surprise before they slowly stood up, Brennan with them.

"Come on, guys," Sam said quietly, motioning to them. "Don't look, just walk out," he added, attempting to stand between them and the vampires, motioning toward the door. Bobby and Brennan corralled them out and Sam glanced back into the barn, where Dean slowly got to his feet, swallowing back the taste of vomit, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve, as Booth took the head off the last vampire.

Dean walked over to Sam, glancing to Booth, swallowing once more. "Head out. We'll be right behind you," Dean said, sliding his machete back into the sheath and taking out the bottle of accelerant from his jacket. Booth gave him a tight nod before turning and walking out.

Sam took his own bottle out of his jacket, his eyes sliding over the remnants of the nest before he made for the ladder, climbing up to the wide ledge that the two vampires had been sleeping on. Double-checking for any other victims or vampires, he spread some accelerant over the wood. Dean checked the barn over, clearing it of anyone or anything alive, and did the same. Meeting at the entrance to the barn, Sam and Dean emptied the rest of their bottles on the ground and stood back, Dean lighting a match and tossing it in before they took off toward Bobby's truck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Sam opened the door to the motel room, revealing Booth and Brennan. He nodded to them once, moving aside to let them come in. "The kids back with their parents?" he asked.

"Yes," Brennan replied, sitting on the bed. "Booth is…better with people than I am, so he's the one that explained to the children why they couldn't reveal the existence of vampires to the authorities."

Booth remained standing as Sam closed the door, shifting his gaze to her. "How you holding up?" he asked quietly.

Dr. Brennan licked her lips anxiously and swallowed before nodding. "I believe I can move past this. I do not think that I could do it again though," she whispered.

"No shame in that," Sam murmured. "This life isn't for everyone."

"Where's Dean?" Booth asked.

Sam shrugged. "Bar down the road. Had me drop him off."

Booth nodded once. "I think I'm gonna go join him," he muttered. "I'll be back in a while, Bones." He gave a small wave before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind himself.

"He okay?" Sam asked, staring after Booth for a moment before turning to her.

Brennan hesitated. "Booth…used to be a sniper for the military," she said softly. "He killed a lot of people. Saw a lot of…horrible things. But he always completed the missions, pulled through alive." She paused. "I think that that's the only reason he was able to do his job today, talk to his superiors and blatantly lie about everything that happened."

"And how are you doing?"

Brennan was silent for a long moment. "I am having a difficult time…forgetting what that child looked like," she whispered, tears forming on her eyelids. Sam sat next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her, and she leaned against him, tears slipping down her face. "How do you do it? How do you…live this life?"

Sam swallowed hard. "One day at a time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean poured two fingers of the Jack Daniels into the glass and downed it.

"Rough day?" asked the young man who'd brought him the alcohol.

Dean's eyes slid over to him, and he guessed that the glare he gave was more intense than he'd been going for because the boy's face went slack and he simply turned, walking back to the bar. Dean poured some more of the bottle into the glass, took a long sip, and proceeded to stare at it, turning it slowly in his hands.

An unknown amount of time later, someone slid onto the stool across from him, folding his arms on the table. Dean remained silent. After a few moments, the busboy came over, inquiring if he wanted to order anything.

"Guinness Toucan Brew," Booth muttered. The young man nodded once and walked away. Once Booth had gotten his drink and spent a few minutes downing half the bottle, he finally spoke. "I used to think…I mean, two days ago I woulda told you the shit I did overseas was hard, that I'll still have the occasional nightmare from it, that I pushed myself farther than I thought I ever would, but now…." He paused. "How do you do it?" he asked quietly. "How do you go through a hunt like that and…keep going?"

Dean finished off the rest of his glass, which he had just refilled, and let out a long, rough breath. "I don't," he muttered, his eyes staring at his glass, but at the same time far away. "I come here."

Booth grunted slightly and he took another long drink from his bottle. "So…why do you do it?"

Dean sighed. "On days like this, I've got no idea," he grumbled. "But ask me on a better day and I'll tell you it's all I know. I can't do normal. Two-point-five kids, white picket fence…it's not something I would ever be able to live. I could try, I guess. So maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment. Or maybe I don't try for normal cause…I figure I'm too far-gone already. I'll let some other people have it. Me, I'll stick to the shadows and do my best not to get myself killed on a normal day at the office."

**THE END**

**I hope you guys liked Blood of the Children! :) Though this story is over, feel free to check out my others! 99% are Supernatural fics and there are several crossovers with shows such as NCIS, X-Files, and Dark Angel!**


End file.
